


za słodko!

by AmaWatte



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, fluff (chyba), jakiś typo którego nikt nie lubi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaWatte/pseuds/AmaWatte
Summary: Gdyby Kaz wiedział, że wychowywanie genialnego nastolatka, który jest zakochanym bez pamięci analfabetą, jest tak ciężkie, to by się poważnie zastanowił nad adopcją takiego dzieciaka. Ale jak to zwykle bywa, te fałszywe panie z sierocińca nie powiedziały, że opisywany przez nich aniołek mógłby być synem szatana czy kogoś pokroju równie złego złośliwca.Czyli, Kaz jako dziwny ojciec dyslektyka o matematyczno - chemiczno - muzycznym geniuszu, Wylan jako ten wspomniany geniusz z dziwną skłonnością do tworzenia wszystkiego co wybucha, Jesper jako crush jego syna i inne postacie, na których opisy autorka nie mogła wpaść.Czyli, jak autorka wpadła na głupi pomysł podczas słuchania "monsters" Ruelle i pisze to coś zamiast swojego głównego projektu na Wattpadzie.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Kudos: 2





	za słodko!

**Author's Note:**

> autorka dopiero się uczy i prosi o wyrozumiałość oraz jakieś rady :D

Kaz Brekker miał niebiańską cierpliwość jak na kogoś, kto bliższy jest Lucyferowi. Ba! Jego cierpliwość przekraczała tą anielską, bowiem wiedział, że nawet te najcierpliwsze anioły straciły cierpliwość, gdyby musiały codziennie użerać się z takim dzieciakiem, jakim był Wylan.

Wylan był genialny i Kaz w to nie wątpił, bo jaki normalny nastolatek umiałby stworzyć mieszaninę, która mogłaby wysadzić całą szkołę, posłać swojego ojca do Piekielnych Wrót, po uprzednim udupieniu go i obdarciu go z każdego centa, nadal zachowując anielską twarzyczkę, na którą każdy mógł się nabrać? Tylko Wylan.

Van Eck miał każdego w garści (tak, Kaza też, ale o tym wiedzieć nie musi...), jednak nie wykorzystywał tego zbyt często. Był prosty w obsłudze - wystarczyło powiedzieć mu coś miłego, uśmiechnąć się (w przypadku Brekkera z tym bywało ciężko) i jeśli miałeś ten zaszczyt posiadania go jako przyjaciela, to wystarczyło, by ugłaskać tego potwora. Tak, Wylan miał wszystkich w garści. Nawet Jespera, chociaż ten wydawał się niewzruszony na urok rudowłosego. Jak się okazało, Jesper był pierwszy do wskoczenia dla Van Ecka w ogień.

Wylan zawsze był uśmiechnięty (no chyba, że widział Kuweiego czy jak mu tam było - z nieznanych Kazowi powodów, Wyl go nienawidził), więc gdy pewnego dnia przyszedł do domu ze smętną miną, Kaz od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Bardzo nie tak.

Jak na porządnego ojca przystało, poobserwował trochę swojego dzieciaka.

\- Dzień dobry, Wylan. - mruknął, robiąc sobie szóstą kawę z rzędu – Jak w szkole? -  
\- Wspaniale! - odwarknął Van Eck, uśmiechając się fałszywie.

\- Oho, Wylan Van Słoneczko ma zły humor. - zaśmiał się Jesper, przez co zarobił wściekłe spojrzenie od Największego Słoneczka Ekipy (w skrócie NSE). 

Było piekielnie źle; Wylan nigdy nie złościł się na Faheya. Nigdy.  
I dlatego Kaz musiał się dowiedzieć, co wprawiło NSE w taki paskudny humor.

Okej, śledzenie swojego syna to nie najlepszy pomysł, ale Brekker dopiero się uczył rodzicielstwa.

Tak, zrobił to. Śledził swoje adoptowane dziecko.  
Wbrew pozorom, dobrze zrobił.  
Zaczęło się niewinnie.

Wylan wszedł do szkoły, przywitał się z jakimiś dzieciakami, włożył jakiś podręcznik do szafki i założył słuchawki, kuląc się, jakby licząc na to, że nie zostanie zauważony, co wydało się Kazowi dość dziwne.

Wtedy zaczepił go jakiś chłopak. Kaz przyjrzał mu się uważnie – wysoki, ale nie przesadnie, umięśniony, łobuziarski uśmiech – w skrócie wyglądał, jakby kreował się na Samca Alfa Pro. Nieprzyjemny typ, szczególnie dla dziewcząt – jaka szanująca się dziewczyna poleciała na zaloty typu: „Bolało jak spadłaś z nieba...”? Nina i Inej nienawidziły takich osób, ale Samce Alfa często je zaczepiały. Wystarczyło kilka kopniaków, wykręcona ręka i wiązanka kreatywnych gróźb, by w końcu dali im spokój.  
Wracając.

Wylan na początku zignorował osiłka, lecz kiedy ten powiedział coś o jego matce, uszy Van Ecka gwałtownie poczerwieniały. Oznaczało to wojnę – ten mały dzieciak był wbrew pozorom dość mściwy. Udupił przecież swojego ojca i zrobił to spektakularny sposób. Nie ma bata, by po tym przedstawieniu Jan Van Eck kiedykolwiek wyszedłby na wolność, nie po tym jak oskarżono go o znęcanie, próbę morderstwa, handel jurda parem i parę innych rzeczy.

Nikt, ale to nikt nie ma prawa do mówienia o Maryi Van Eck. Nikt!

\- Ty mały… - Tu poleciała taka wiązanka wyzwisk, o których znajomość nigdy by nie posądził Wylana.  
\- Trzeba ograniczyć mu kontakt z Jesperem. - zanotował w myślach Kaz, uważnie oglądając słowną potyczkę pomiędzy wylanem, a Tępym Osiłekiem. Wylan wyraźnie ją wygrywał, mimo że plątał mu się trochę język.

Kaz już miał pójść do domu, gdy w stronę Van Ecka poleciała pięść. Wylan w porę odskoczył. Na całe szczęście; Jesper, Nina, Matthias i jego własne sumienie, by go zabili.

Wylan spojrzał na niego wściekle i nie czekając na nic, wziął plecak i unosząc dumnie głowę, odszedł w stronę klasy.

Kaz znał na pamięć plan lekcji Wylana i wiedział, że za chwilę rozpocznie się piekło. Pierwszą lekcją Młodego był bowiem ich język ojczysty, a Wylan jako analfabeta miał po prostu tam przerąbane.

Wylan wrócił do domu roztrzęsiony, prawie że na granicy płaczu. Warga mu drżała, a dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie poraniły delikatną skórę jego dłoni.

Pijący swój ulubiony sok jabłkowy, Jesper, prawie się popluł na widok Wylana Van Słoneczka w wersji najżałośniejszej. Odłożył szklankę na stół i szybko znalazł się obok rudowłosego. Nie pytając o powód płaczu, zgarnął go ciasnego uścisku i zaczął gładzić rude loki przyjaciela. Po kilku minutach intensywnego rumienienia się i ryczenia, Wylan pociagnął nosem i odsunął się od wyższego.

\- Dzięki, Jes. - wymamrotał Van Eck.  
\- Nie ma za co. No już, uśmiechnij się młody! - powiedział Fahey, kładąc dłonie na barkach niebieskookiego. Wylan uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
\- Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem! - zawołał Słoneczko, a Matthias przysięgał, że usłyszał z drugiego piętra dźwięk uderzającego w podłogę serca Jespera.

Ogólnie, każdy kto zna Jespera Faheya to wie, że Jesper ZAWSZE dostaje to, co chce.

Jesper chciał Wylana i Wylana będzie miał.

Van Eck spojrzał na niego roześmianym wzrokiem. Jego usta były rozciągnięte w szerokim uśmiechu, a Jesper zapragnął go pocałować.

Kaz chciałby powiedzieć, że Jesper to zrobił, ale Jesper był zakochaną ciotą, więc po prostu gapił się jak ostatni idiota na usta Wylana.

Całe szczęście, że Wylan nie był AŻ taki głupi!

Widząc wzrok Jespera, zarumienił się i cmoknął go w usta, krótko, jakby na próbę. Gdy Fahey go nie odepchnął, położył dłonie na karku Najwyższego Drzewa Całej Ekipy (w skrócie NDCE) i pocałował go mocno. Z deka zaskoczony, ale i zadowolony Jesper złapał go za biodra i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

Obserwujący ich Kaz pokiwał wolno głową, a stojąca obok niego Inej uśmiechnęła się.

Trzy miesiące później, Kaz Brekker miał dość.

Ile można być tak uroczym i beznadziejnie zakochanym?!

Wesper (każdy tak na nich mówił, nawet Kaz to nieświadomie podłapał – był przerażony, gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę) był niemożliwie słodki. Gruchali sobie, chodzili za łapki, obściskiwali się i ciągle chichotali. Za słodko!

\- Wylan, mógłbyś... - nie dokończył Kaz, bowiem zabrakło mu słów – Do cholery jasnej, Wylan!-

Kaz westchnął ciężko, policzył do stu szesnastu i wyszedł z pokoju Wylana. Nie od zobaczy tego, o nie. Nigdy nie zapomni widoku półnagich ciał tych dzieciaków, tak dziwnie splątanych.

\- Kaz! - zawołał Van Eck – Kupisz czekoladę?! Nina przychodzi i będziemy robić gofry! -

Brekker odważył się zerknąć na niego; był ubrany. Odwrócił się więc i ujrzał Jespera (nadal bez tej cholernej koszuli!) opierającego się o drzwi Wylanowego pokoju. Widząc zniesmaczenie Kaza, puścił mu oczko i objął Van Ecka w pasie, szepcząc mu coś na ucho. Wylan zarumienił się i coś odmamrotał, na co Fahey uśmiechnął triumfalnie i pocałował go w jasną szyjkę.

Kaz miał totalnie dość!


End file.
